Love Bites
by dontXholdXyourXbreath
Summary: Elena cathces Damon kissing another girl. Well, She was kissing him, but you could say that he kissed her. She then ends there relationship and an unexpected person comes in and helps Damon. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers!**

**So, this is my first story, and in this story the whole scenario of Damon getting bitten and Stefan selling his soul to Klaus never happened! (And also Anna didn't die in this story)**

**So, here it goes!**

**"Love Bites"**

"Damon, don't touch me!" Elena yelled. "Wait let me explain!" Damon said.

"You think you can go and make out with some random girl and expect me to let you explain...It's to late Damon."

"What are you saying?" Damon asked sadly. "We. Are Done" Elena said through her tears "I cant take this anymore." She spoke softly.

After she said that she left Damon standing alone.

He didn't even get a chance to explain what really happened.

_**Flashback:**_

_Caroline threw a huge party for Stefan's birthday. She invited all the seniors._

_The party started and the house was littered with people drinking, dancing, talking, and making out._

_Damon and Elena just entered and everyone turned and stared in awe. They were the golden couple of Mystic Falls. _

_Everyone was really surprised when they got together, but after a while everybody thought they were perfect for each other._

_After a while of staring and giggling everybody went back to the party. Until Anna and Jeremy walked in. Then the staring went on again. _

_Nobody even knew who Anna was until Homecoming happened. (Anna and Jeremy were crowned Homecoming Queen and King.)_

_Then Bonnie and Matt came in, and then Tyler and Rebekah._

_Finally it was the birthday boy's turn to come in. Caroline really wanted some one to go with Stefan to the party and since she and Tyler broke up, and Elena and Stefan. She thought she would go with him._

_They came in and everyone spun around and yelled "Happy Birthday Stefan!"_

_He was startled at how much people there was, but then again Caroline planed the party._

_The party went along as it should. Until the unexpected happened._

_Caroline dragged Elena outside so she could talk to her and Bonnie._

_So, Damon was left alone sitting down drinking his favorite bourbon._

_Then, this Girl came out of nowhere and sat on his lap._

_"Hey handsome." She said. "Do i know you, and can you get off of me." Damon said with curiosity and anger._

_"Why don't you shush, and make out with me." The unknown girl said._

_"I'm not the birthday boy and I am taken. So, Get.." Then he was suddenly cut off by the girls lips pressed against his._

_Elena's POV:_

_"Caroline, I really need to get back to Damon." Elena desperately said ._

_"But, we're not done talking." Caroline whined. She was grabbing on to Elena's arm._

_Some how Elena managed to get out of Caroline's grip. She walked back inside and then she saw something she never wanted to see in her life._

_"Damon?..." She said softly on the verge of tears._

_Damon quickly turned around and pushed the girl off of him._

_"Elena.." He started to get up and walk to her, and then she started to run, and run, and run. Until she reached her car._

_****End of flashback.****_

_**-FIN!-**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Tell me what you think of my new story.**_

_**(Feedback will be really thoughtful)**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**XOXOXOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

A **Huge** thank you to all of those people who are reading my story!

I promise I will go on for at least more than 10 chapters. (Well, I'm planing to write 20 chapters.) So again thanks! Okay on to the story!

**DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC DC**

**Damon's POV:**

Damon was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was a wreck after everything that happened with Elena and him.

_I'm a failure! _He thought. _I suck at everything!_

He still didn't tell Elena what really happened... He couldn't see her. He would probably die if he saw Elena right now. (Even though he's already dead.) He really wanted to, but he couldn't.

**Caroline's POV:**

Bonnie and Caroline were at Elena's house comforting her. (Elena was also a Wreck.)

"I just-don't know why- he-he -would kiss-some other girl." Elena managed to stutter through all her sobs. "I gave him everything he wanted, and he still kisses some other girl."

Elena was crying her eyes out for day's. If Caroline and Bonnie weren't there for her, she would probably be dead by now (Not literately).

"I would-probably feel b-b-better if it was at least K-K-Katherine. I mean-at l-l-east he would've been able to lie to me-and say 'I thought she was you'." She stuttered again.

"Maybe it was a mistake Elena. Maybe he didn't really kiss her." Bonnie said.

"Oh yea... He didn't really kiss her even though his lips were on her's." Elena yelled.

Elena was infuriated. She never knew she could feel this mad towards one of her best friends.

She felt bad for lashing out at her friend like this, but she couldn't believe Bonnie was defending Damon. The same girl that hates Damon and has been hating him ever since she met him. Elena knew Damon was kissing her. What else would he have been doing. Yea, like Damon was just inspecting her mouth. There's no way Damon wasn't kissing her. It look like he was sucking the life out of her.

"Jeez, Elena don't kill Bonnie. She was just trying to..." Caroline was going to go on, but she stopped herself.

"She Was Just Trying To What Caroline. Huh, What Were You Going To Say... Please. Go. On!" Elena yelled furiously.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ELENA? SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE! BONNIE AND I ARE HERE TYRING TO HELP YOU! WE ARE WASTING OUR DAMN TIME TRYING TO HELP YOU! MAYBE BONNIE'S RIGHT MAYBE HE WASN'T KISSING HER!" Caroline yelled 2x louder than Elena did, and plus she was growling.

With that, Caroline Ran out of Elena's house using her vampire speed. She rushed into her car, backed out of Elena's driveway and drove.

**Stefan's POV:**

"Damon" Stefan yelled. "Damon where are you"

Stefan was worried. I mean he was really worried. He has never seen his brother like this before. Caroline told Stefan what happened. Stefan couldn't believe it. The first thought that came to his mind was _Does she have any proof. _Caroline did say that Elena saw it with her own eyes, but Stefan could never imagine this. Damon maybe psycho crazy, but he wasn't crazy or stupid enough to do that. Even if he was drunk as hell. Stefan knew his brother was a lot of things but he knew his brother wasn't a cheater.

Stefan went up to Damon's room and reached for the door knob and went to open it. _Damn_. He thought. It was locked.

"Damon! I know your in there I can hear you!" Stefan yelled.

Before Damon could react, Stefan broke the door knob and opened the door.

Stefan couldn't believe his eyes. Damon was lying on the floor, crying _puddles, _and drinking tequila. Damon wasn't a fan of tequila. M_aybe he ran out off everything else and started to drink the tequila bottle. _Stefan thought.

**Caroline's POV:**

Caroline drove, and drove, and drove for what seemed like hours. (It's really only been an 1 hour.) Caroline has been driving around in circle's around Mystic Falls. She didn't know where to go. She wasn't going to go back to Elena's because she wasn't really up for more arguing and Elena's loud sobbing. She wasn't sure if Bonnie left afterword's and didn't want to make any chances just in case Bonnie was still at Elena's. She didn't want to go back to her empty house, (even though her mom might be there, it would still feel the same). She would definitely not go to Tyler's because she was his ex and he was in a perfect functional relationship. She wouldn't go to the Mystic Grill because Matt would probably be working and she's still avoiding him. The only place left was the Boarding House. Maybe she could help Damon through this, and find out what really happened.

When Damon and Caroline were dating, he used her, manipulated her, compelled her, used her as his own personal blood bank, but he never cheated on her. Wow, she never thought about that. Through the mists of all the things Damon did to her, he never cheated on her.

She quickly turned around, and drove straight to the Boarding House.

OHHHHH Cliffhanger! Next on "Love Bites"...

_Caroline Goes to the Boarding House, asks Damon for the truth, bonds with Stefan, and finally goes to Elena's house. Next chapter you may find out Damon's true feeling's and, I will explore everybody's relationships._

Tell me what you think about the chapter! Did you like Caroline's braveness towards Elena? Did you like Stefan and Damon's bromance? Did you like that I also included Stefan's POV. Next chapter I will try to go in to all the couples POV's, and next chapter I will put in some Jana (Jeremy/Anna), Ryler or Tybekah (Tyler/Rebekah), and Monnie (Matt/Bonnie).

Bye Bye!

I would love if you guys give me feedback (Reviews)!

Thanks!

.l.

v

v

v

v

v

v

v


End file.
